Steps behind Ash: The story of the Pokemon Trainers right BEHIND Ash
by lainashea
Summary: When 3 trainers leave Pallet Town with a Pokedex and Professor Oak's blessing, two other teens are inspired. They scrounge together supplies and a day later, head out to join the other group-but are always a day too late. What's the story of two trainers-to-be Gold and Silver as they make their own journey just a step behind the greats?


"Don't get lost!"

"Stick together!"

"Catch a lot of Pokemon!" added Gold, pushing her way through the crowd. She and the whole of Pallet town had gathered early that morning to wish the three budding trainers Green, Red and Blue well as they began their journey. As she craned her neck for a better look and waved vigorously goodbye with the rest of the townspeople, she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy toward the three sixteen-year-olds trudging confidently through the tall grass before her. Professor Oak had gifted them each a different rare Pokemon the day before, and while the town was proud to have finally produced trainers, rumors were swirling around town as to why.

Green was quiet, bookish and had just barely turned sixteen the day before: not at all what one would picture in a trainer-to-be. Red was spontaneous and amicable, sure, but did her occasional visits to the Pokemon Research Center (apart from the regular school field trips) really merit outstanding trainer potential? It had always been assumed, however, that Blue would become a trainer or professor, following the footsteps of her grandfather Professor Oak-but why now? Why those three? Why not...Gold?

"I heard Red got a Pokedex from the Professor," whispered Silver, sliding his way next to Gold. He looped his arm around her shoulder, spurring the two to scoot closer to the tall grass, away from the crowd.

"What's a Pokedex?" Gold murmured, without taking her eyes off the trainers fading into the distance.

"An advanced encyclopedia!" answered a third voice, startling the two teens. It was Darren, Blue's older brother. "And the Professor gifted it to Green to help with his research. Green's diligence paired with Red's ambition are a sure-fire combination to getting its pages filled. Blue's just gonna help keep them competitive. Could you step away from the tall grass? It's not safe."

It was common knowledge that Darren was training to become a Pokemon Professor, but it was still startling to see him out of the Research Center. Even without his lab coat on he emanated an air of authority, and the two fifteen-year-olds believed his every word. As the crowd at the edge of Pallet Forest began to disperse, they followed him back toward the houses.

"So the pages are blank?" asked Silver.

"Blank and untouched. It's a brand new system. But don't tell anyone; Professors are supposed to input the information themselves!" Darren laughed, giving a quick wink in Gold's direction. Her heart fluttered.

"Can I have one? I won't tell a soul." She choked out. "I've always wanted to have a Pokemon. My grandma's taught me everything I need!"

"I'd love to have one myself," Darren responded, hushed. "But every Professor was only shipped one. It'll be at least a year before they hit the mainstream."

Gold sighed, crestfallen. Silver, however, stayed persistent.

"But you can give us something, right? You're in the lab; you've got connections. Can-" Silver gulped, knowing the weight of what he was about to ask. "Can you give us a couple of Pokeballs?"

Gold held her breath, knowing how expensive they were. There were multiple reasons every citizen of Kanto didn't own a Pokemon. Not everyone was meant to be a trainer; it was incredibly dangerous, expensive and nearly always lead to a long travel adventure that took young kids from their parents for years.

Darren stopped. Gold and Silver swung around to face him, bracing themselves.

"You know..." Darren said, mulling it over. "No."

Gold sighed and exchanged looks with Silver. Worth a try.

"I'm not going to be responsible for sending off every child in Pallet Town. Talk to your parents. Talk to Professor Oak. And come visit the Research Center and you'll see-every bit of our research proves that Pokemon are dangerous, aggressive and not for inexperienced children to meet in the wild. Age a few years and rethink your decision." Darren shook his head, breaking off toward the Research Center.

"We're only a year younger than the kids you just sent off!" Silver shouted after him.

"I know!" Darren said over his shoulder. "That's why I stuffed a bunch of potions in their bags!" He turned a corner and was gone.

"Augh!" Silver steamed, huffing and running his fingers through his hair. "It makes no sense."

"No," Gold said, softly. "It doesn't."

Gold and Silver spent the rest of the morning walking along the forest's edge, talking about what they would do if they were trainers. Catch and tame all the local Pokemon. Travel to Veridian City, through the forest, onto Pewter and Cerulean and all the way up to the Safari Zone. Silver wanted all rock and water Pokemon, Gold leaned toward plant and fire. Between them, they could grow to have a full set of all the Pokemon types, perhaps enough to take them all the way to Victory Road.

But it was just a dream.

Gold came back home at lunch, stopping to pet her grandmother's old cat Pokemon Persian before fixing herself a sandwich and sitting at the table to watch the clock tick. Persian slinked off to lay on a nearby rug and stare at her.

_It's not fair. It's not fair at all_, she stared back.

_Then do something about it_, the cat's eyes seemed to imply.

"Grandma!" Gold shouted into the house. "Grandma!"

She ran upstairs, burst through her Grandmother's door. "I want to be a Pokemon Trainer! Right now! Starting today just like those other kids!"

The old woman looked up from her book, a smile growing on her lips. "I've been waiting years for you to say that."


End file.
